bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 2006–2010, 2012–2017 | first = October 10, 2006 | last = February 28, 2017 | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = Wyatt Drake (1991–2010) Wyatt Shapiro (2010) Wyatt Grayson (2012–2017) | born = Wyatt Emory Drake , | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Janelle Robinson (2015–2017) | romances = | father = Oscar Shapiro | mother = Zoe Grayson | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Dustin Rayburn (2009–2017) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Teagan Rayburn | sons = Emory Grayson | daughters = Abigail Grayson | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Razor Jerome | grandmothers = Lorie Drake | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Quentin Grayson Hunter Grayson Rome Grayson | aunts = | cousins = Maxine Grayson Jordan Grayson | relatives = }} Wyatt Emory Grayson is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Then known as Wyatt Drake, the character is introduced in 2006 as the estranged younger half-brother of Zoe Grayson. He is taken in by his stepfather, Razor Jerome much to Zoe's dismay. Wyatt falls in love with Janelle Robinson and in 2008, they become teenage parents with the birth of their daughter, Abigail. When his daughter is presumed dead, and he splits from Janelle, Wyatt finds a mentor in local businessman and politician Oscar Shapiro. In 2010, it is revealed that Wyatt is actually Zoe's son, conceived when Oscar raped her at age 16. A distraught Wyatt shoots Oscar and is later sent to prison for his attempted murder. In 2012, Wyatt escapes prison and plans to run away with Janelle and Abi. However, at the last minute, Wyatt changes his mind as he doesn't want Abi to spend her life on the run. When Oscar is elected governor, he grants Wyatt a pardon and Wyatt returns home in the summer of 2013. He and Janelle reunite and marry in 2015. Wyatt dies from injuries sustained in a car accident after Zoe's abusive ex-boyfriend Blade Savage runs Zoe and Wyatt off the road. Storylines 2006–2010 The 15 year old Wyatt comes to town in 2006 to live with his father, Razor Jerome. Though he is happy to see her, Wyatt's big sister Zoe isn't happy to see him and leaves town just he settles in. At a party, Wyatt befriends Janelle Robinson and they start dating. Wyatt enrolls in Jericho City High School in 2007 where he finds a mentor in former custodian turned businessman and politician, Oscar Shapiro. In June 2010, Wyatt overhears a confrontation between Zoe and Oscar in which Oscar announces that Zoe is Wyatt's mother. Wyatt demands to know Zoe explains and she reluctantly confirms Oscar's claims. Before Zoe can explain the nature of his conception, Oscar blurts out that Wyatt's father was his late son. A furious Wyatt disowns Zoe for lying to him and she leaves town. 2012–2017 Development Creation and background Personality Relationship with Janelle References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2009 Category:1991 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Grayson family